To reduce the size used to house a hard disk drive, hard disk drives are being made smaller. In turn, components within the hard disk drive are being made smaller. With the size reduction of components, new problems may arise, such as, conductive trace fatigue failure. Fatigue is the progressive and localized structural damage that occurs when a material is subjected to cyclic loading, such as bending. Conductive trace fatigue failure in a flex cable may result in false and/or failure of communications between a disk drive head and a control card. What is needed is a new approach to address conductive trace fatigue failure.